


In the Early Morning

by imadoctornotyourhousekeeper



Series: Castiel's Grace [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coughing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Whump, Worried Dean Winchester, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper/pseuds/imadoctornotyourhousekeeper
Summary: Castiel is forced to tell the Winchesters his secret
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Castiel's Grace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	In the Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'm sorry that this took a bit longer than I had planned. Enjoy!!!

**In the Early Morning**

Sam was awakened at three in the morning, at least that's what he thought his alarm clock said through his half-closed eyes. Violent coughing was coming from somewhere in the bunker. He sat up rubbing his eyes, while the coughing continued.

"Hey Dean is that you?" He called out.

There was no reply except more coughing. Sam got up to investigate, stumbling sleepily over the cold floor, dragging his fingers along the wall to keep his balance. The hollow barking sound of the coughs reverberated through the hallway. Castiel was doubled over on his knees on the floor in the library, violent coughs shaking his entire body.

The weariness left Sam's eyes and he ran to the angel.  
"Hey, hey Cas, just breathe." Sam wrapped his arm around the angel's trembling shoulders.

After a few moments the fit subsided. Sam helped him into a chair and pulled one up for himself. Cas gave him a tired smile of gratitude before resting his head in his hands. Sam went into the kitchen for a glass of water. When he came back Cas was coughing again, this time into a wad of tissues. Sam could see a hint of red in the folds. He dragged the trash can over, and rubbed the angel's back until the coughing stopped. They sat in silence except for Cas's ragged breathing.

"Cas, you really need to tell us what's been going on"

Cas took a deep breath which triggered his coughing again, although not as bad as before. Sam rubbed his back.

"Breathe slow and easily, take all the time you need" Sam murmured.

Cas tried again.

"It's my grace, it's fading, I'm losing my powers, and I think it's affecting my vessel too."  
He paused to catch his breath.

"At first it was just small things, I took a little bit longer to heal, angel radio sounded distorted, it took more effort to heal others, but now," He stopped to catch his breath,

"I'm exhausted all the time and the coughing..." he trailed off and held his head in his hands again.

Sam placed his hand on the angel's shoulder.

"Cas we're your family. You shouldn't have to handle this alone. We want to help. You could of told me and Dean anytime."

"Tell me what?" said a sleepy voice from the dark hallway. Dean appeared in the doorway blinking at the light.

"Oh, Dean.. hi" Sam jumped up awkwardly, "I didn't know you were up."

Cas tried to follow suit, stood up to fast and started coughing again. He tried to sit back down but missed the chair. Before that even registered in his tired brain, Sam and Dean had grabbed him from either side and helped him back up.

"Okay, someone better tell me what the hell is going on here. Not you Cas," Cas opened his mouth but quickly closed it again, "Sam?"

Sam quickly outlined what Cas had told him. Dean listened, arms crossed, pacing the length of the table.

"Okay, ok," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "this has got to be Chuck screwing with us again."

Sam nodded, "it's like he's eliminating pieces from a chess board, to prepare for the final showdown, first Jack... " Sam stopped and cleared his throat. Cas looked at the floor.

"We need to check the lore, all the books and the everything in storage, even get in touch with Rowena, he cannot have this victory" Dean rubbed his eyes and sat down.

"Where do we start?"

I think we should get some sleep," Sam said, "if we don't we'll be useless. We are all exhausted and I for one am not ready to handle his crap tonight. Cas we'll get you settled in one of the bedrooms. We all need to get some sleep so we can hit the road running tomorrow. Today. Or whatever it is at this point"

"That does sound wise" Cas agreed.

Sam helped him up, and the three headed towards the bedrooms. When they got to the room Cas would be staying in, Sam said goodnight and left for his own room. Dean followed but looked back at Cas from the doorway.

"We're in this together man, we're family. Get some sleep." He said.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas curled up on the bed.

Dean smiled and turning off the light, closed the door. The knot in his stomach twisted tighter. As he lay back on his pillow, he knew there was no way he'd get anymore sleep that night. He reached across to his nightstand searching for his headphones, hoping to drown his anxiety in Led Zepplin.


End file.
